Because the valve seat of a poppet valve is subjected to repeated impacts from a valve seat in a cylinder head, technologies which enhance the durability thereof have been used as are disclosed in Patent document 1 below. That is, when manufacturing a poppet valve, a cladding by welding wear-resistant alloy is formed at a valve head thereof so as to form a valve seat.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-101897